In Tysen's world
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: I watched her fall asleep against him...He was everything to her, but she was everything to me. horrid summary... Anyway songfic, onesided OCXOC


_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?_

I watched as Elinor fell asleep leaning on Haru's shoulder…I was jealous of him, he got the one thing I wanted. He was everything to her, and it was more than obvious…but I still tried not to notice, I didn't want to realize I couldn't win.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you._

The way she would look at him, be it with her shining smile or her brows crossed in worry…well it was obvious that he was the most important thing in the world to her. I wondered how he could have left her, after I'd met her I had gone to her village to see her twice. The second time involved something that had happened, but I would have gone again whether that had come up or not. And then when she joined our group, he didn't dodge her but at the same time I didn't see him trying to make sure she was comfortable in the group.

I_ can still find her smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he…_

Even as I watched her sleep against him, I could see the contentment on her angel face. I wished I could be in his place, that I could make her that happy. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, a simple sign of affection that had she been awake would have caused her to glow with happiness.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you._

I looked at the rest of the group, everyone either asleep or talking quietly. Each of these people loved her, maybe not in the same way I did, but they filled her life all the same. I also felt terribly alone. Katara was asleep and Nero was lying near her, Shikyo was asleep with his back to Eric and Demo was watching them. Haru was beginning to doze with Elinor still sleeping against him…and I sat alone.

_I've had my of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness grows!  
The sunlight stings!  
He's your everything._

She had become this shelter all the others ran to. I was included, when I had told her my past she instantly tried to comfort me…something no one else had done. She seemed to have done the same with the others, and so we were drawn to her. I wondered if she had fears that she was holding back, but I knew I wouldn't be the one she would tell. Haru was the one she ran to, he was her strong tower.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world,_

I leaned back and watched the stars, I wondered if there would ever be someone else who I would fall for…even if I never fell for them as hard as I had her.

_You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you._

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but then she probably knew…She was to kind hearted to reject me, so she was trying to act blind to it. I wasn't sure if I was glad of that, or if it made it hurt worse. In the end I wouldn't get to be with her…But I would always be there, just in case something happened. I'd be her strong tower when Haru wasn't around, I would be a friend for her to run to…even if that was all, at least I would be in her life, in the presence of her smile.

**~The End~**

_Authors Notes:_

Disclaimers: My World belongs to SR-71 (I'm not sure the lyrics are correct, I was too lazy to double check them). All the characters accept Elinor belong to Aya, Elinor is mine. The story is explains pretty much everything on its own. This is told from Tysen's POV and it's the night before everyone returns to the village. R&R


End file.
